Un regalo para ti
by MVessalius
Summary: Celebrar un día importante con esa persona especial merece todo el esfuerzo para un gran detalle. Korrasami. OneShot. Este Fic es parte de la colección "KorrAsami love" del mes de Febrero del foro "Legend of KorrAsami [Español]


**Disclaimer: **La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

_"Este Fic es parte de la colección "KorrAsami love" del mes de Febrero del foro "Legend of KorrAsami [Español]"_

* * *

**Un regalo para ti**

Observaba atentamente a su próximo enemigo, nunca se había enfrentado a algo así, había inseguridad en su mirada, se sentía nerviosa. Incluso se podría decir que tenía miedo.

Pero no había tiempo para dudar, ese día se acercaba y tenía que aprovechar cada segundo, cada ayuda que alguien pudiera proporcionarle, necesitaba mucho apoyo con esto y lo sabía. ¿A quién podía acudir con un problema como este? A su mente vino la imagen de una única persona, su última esperanza. Corrió a buscarla.

Korra encontró a Pema barriendo el patio del templo del aire, suspiró de alivio, no podía esperar más. Cuando se acercó a ella de repente se sintió muy tímida, ¿Cómo iba a pedírselo? Sabía que ella la entendería y aun así le costó encontrar su voz para llamarla.

-Pema – llamó su atención, la mujer la miró con cariño aunque algo confundida por la expresión en el rostro de Korra – ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – tenía la mirada baja, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Claro, lo que necesites, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – estaba algo preocupada, no era muy normal ver a la avatar de esa manera.

-Es que… - comenzó a hablar – sabes de mi relación con Asami y ya mañana es 14 de febrero… - Pema comenzaba a entender a donde se dirigía esta conversación, sonrió esperando a que Korra terminará de explicarse. – Me gustaría hacer algo especial para ella y pensé que tal vez unos chocolates le gustarían, el problema está en que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlos. – finalizó el avatar dejando su cabeza caer expresando tristeza. Ella nunca había sido un as en la cocina, siempre entrenando y combatiendo el mal no daba mucho tiempo para que aprendiera a prepararse ella misma sus alimentos, de cierta manera eso la avergonzaba.

Pema se quedó observándola, el rostro de Korra era una mezcla de emociones, claro que iba a ayudarla, no pudo más que enternecerse por el detalle que quería tener con la joven heredera, ese tipo de cosas no eran muy normal en ella, debía darle su completo apoyo en esto. Le sonrió – Korra, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, haremos unos deliciosos chocolates para Asami – el rostro de la joven se iluminó en ese momento.

-¡Gracias! – gritó y se lanzó en un abrazo a la esposa de su maestro. No podía sentirse más agradecida, con su ayuda podría hacerle el regalo a su novia. Aún había ciertas dudas y temores sobre como lograría hacer algo de la calidad y el sabor que ella merecía pero con ayuda todo se volvía más fácil, por lo menos a sus ojos. - ¿Por dónde comenzamos? – preguntó entusiasmada.

La mujer tuvo que ahogar una risa, tanta emoción y efusividad eran tan comunes en la joven avatar – Tenemos que ir de compras, nos hacen falta ingredientes, además tal vez quieras conseguir una caja especial donde entregarle los chocolates ¿cierto? – en ese momento Korra reaccionó a algo muy importante, estaba tan asustada por no saber qué hacer que no pensó en que ingredientes necesitaría ni en cómo le entregaría el regalo a Asami. La preocupación volvió a su rostro, tiempo era lo que no sobraba, debía resolverlo rápido.

-¿Qué debo comprar? Iré muy rápido a la ciudad y traeré todo lo necesario para que comencemos de inmediato – no se dejaría vencer por pequeños obstáculos, de verdad quería darle ese detalle a Asami y lo haría, costará lo que costará.

Pema le dio una lista con los ingredientes que necesitarían para hacer unos chocolates sencillos pero deliciosos, o al menos eso esperaba. Ella terminaría de barrer el patio del templo e iría a organizar y preparar la cocina. Korra llamó a Naga y fue directo a la ciudad, necesitaba comprar todo, definitivamente este sería un largo día.

Dedicó gran parte de la tarde a buscar todo lo que estaba en la lista que Pema le había dado, saltando de tienda en tienda. Cuando por fin tenía todo lo necesario una tienda llamo su atención, vendía diferentes artículos de regalo y entonces vio algo que le pareció perfecto para su regalo, una caja de bombones en forma de engranaje pintada de rojo y negro, parecía que la hubiesen hecho solo para ella. Al instante compró la caja y, ya con todo lo que necesitaba, se dirigió al templo de aire, venía la parte más difícil. Cocinar.

Pema la esperaba en la cocina, tenía todo preparado, solo faltaban los ingredientes que la morena acababa de comprar. En ese lugar Korra se sentía en terreno desconocido, lo único que la animaba a continuar era pensar en lo feliz que estaría su novia con el regalo. Respiró profundo y miró a la mujer que la ayudaría con este nuevo desafío, se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras, ya era de noche, había prometido ir a casa de Asami al día siguiente para pasar el día juntas. Era ahora o nunca.

La joven avatar sabía que no sería fácil, pero nunca imaginó que le resultaría casi imposible, ya era muy entrada la noche y apenas había logrado conseguir una mezcla de chocolate sin mucho sabor, la esposa del maestro aire la ayudaba pero aun así no terminaba de quedar bien. Era ya muy tarde y Korra le pidió a Pema que se fuera a descansar, ya en adelante se encargaría como pudiese, agradeció su ayuda y se despidió de ella, aun había mucho que hacer. Entrada la madrugada ya tenía una mezcla que se podía considerar apetitosa, ahora debía dejar que se enfriase, trataría de darle formas especiales a los chocolates una vez que tuvieran la consistencia adecuada. Había comprado pinturas comestibles que esperaba saber utilizar para darle más encanto a su pequeño detalle.

Llego la mañana y la morena seguía en la cocina, luego de tanto esfuerzo había logrado su objetivo, tenía una considerable cantidad de chocolates decorados, individualmente representaban cada uno de los cuatro elementos que dominaba, tal vez no eran una obra de maestra pero se sentía orgullosa con lo que había logrado. Pema ya había despertado para preparar el desayuno y estaba a su lado asombrada y feliz, todo era una combinación hermosa. Korra con delicadeza los colocó en la caja con forma de engranaje que había comprado el día anterior, su regalo ya estaba listo. Fue a su cuarto a bañarse y luego fue al comedor a desayunar, no había dormido nada pero ya casi era hora de ir a la casa de Asami y no pensaba llegar tarde, tomó su regalo y con Naga se dirigió a la gran mansión.

Durante todo el camino a la casa de la ingeniera una gran sonrisa no abandonó su rostro, estaba muy emocionada con entregar por fin lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado. En cuanto llego fue corriendo a la puerta con su presente en las manos, se apresuró a tocar la puerta todas las veces necesarias para que Asami saliera a recibirla, realmente no tuvo que esperar demasiado pero las ansias por verla eran muy grandes y ella muy impaciente. La puerta se abrió y la joven empresaria le sonrió a su novia, está no aguanto la felicidad y la rodeo con un abrazo ocultando con el otro su regalo detrás de ella, Asami le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un ligero y tierno beso en los labios.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Korra – le sonrió y la tomó de la mano libre halándola dentro de la inmensa mansión. Ambas vestían ropas de su día a día, algo informal y normal para ellas, solo querían estar cómodas la una con la otra.

-Feliz día de San Valentín hermosa – Korra se sonrojó un poco y la siguió. Se sentaron en uno de los muchos muebles en el gran salón, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se perdieron en sus miradas, era uno de esos hermosos momentos en el que puedes ver a través de la persona que amas con solo observar sus ojos. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Asami desvió su mirada hacia una curiosa caja que sostenía su novia en las manos.

-Amor, ¿qué es eso?

-Eh, esto es… - se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no había pensado en cómo se lo iba a entregar – es un regalo para ti – le sonríe algo tímida – sé que te gusta el chocolate, así que decidí prepararte algunos, sabes que la cocina no es lo mío, pero lo hice por ti – le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿De…de verdad? – un sonrojo muy evidente apareció en sus níveas mejillas y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – ¡Eres la mejor novia! – se abalanzó encima de la avatar para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso que la otra no tardo en corresponder.

-Son todos tuyos, espero te gusten – ya terminado el beso le entregó la caja para que por fin pudiera ver su obsequio. Asami sonrió aún más por la forma de la caja, y se sorprendió al ver la forma de los pequeños chocolates que había dentro.

-Korra es… hermoso, gracias – una pequeña lágrima de felicidad corrió por su rostro, levantó un chocolate con forma de gota de agua y se lo llevo a la boca, estaban deliciosos, no podía creer todo lo que su novia era capaz de hacer cuando se lo proponía – ¡Me encantan!

-¿En serio? No estaba totalmente convencida con el sabor al final, me alegra que te guste – un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras desviaba ligeramente su mirada.

-Te quedaron perfectos – le sonríe y se mete en la boca uno con forma de corrientes de aire, se acerca a ella y le rodea el cuello con los brazos – Compartámoslo – la besa y pasa el chocolate a la boca de la morena, se separa con una pequeña risa disimulada – Así saben mucho mejor.

Korra quedó demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar a lo que sucedió pero Asami tenía razón, así sabían mucho mejor.

-Voy a guardarlos en un lugar especial para que luego terminemos de comerlos – le guiñó un ojo y sonrío para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la cocina con la caja de chocolates en la mano. Quería que ese día fuera aún más especial y ahora era su turno para darle un regalo a Korra.

Mientras Asami iba a dejar los chocolates a quién sabe dónde, ella solo podía sonreír como tonta por el beso que acababa de recibir, pero poco a poco notaba como el sueño se apoderaba de ella, su cuerpo se estaba cobrando el haberse quedado toda la noche en vela en la cocina. Sin darse cuenta y sin poder luchar se quedó dormida en el mueble donde estaba sentada. Cuando despertara probablemente le debería una disculpa a su novia, pero por ahora el cansancio la había vencido.

La joven empresaria ya se dirigía a donde había dejado a su linda avatar, se había tardado más de la cuenta porque estaba muy nerviosa por lo que intentaría a continuación, iba con un sonrojo que se notaba mucho y se mordía el labio por los nervios. Cuando al fin llego al salón solo pudo notar una figura femenina acostada en el mueble sumergida en un profundo sueño, su novia se había dormido.

Una ligera decepción nació en su pecho, pero solo duro unos instantes pues en ese momento notó algo diferente en el rostro de la morena, unas enormes ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, probablemente no lo hizo, y Asami se imaginaba la razón. Le dedicó una mirada de cariño y se sentó en el mueble para colocar la cabeza de la ojiazul en sus piernas, acariciaba su cabello y velaba su sueño.

-Cuando despiertes tendrás un regalo que nunca olvidarás Korra – sonrió traviesa y un brillo apareció en sus ojos – Te amo mi avatar, gracias por todo – se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, se quedaría con ella hasta que despertará, esperando pacientemente.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la morena, ese día seguiría siendo muy especial para ambas, aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

* * *

¡Me estoy volviendo adicta a escribir Korrasami!

Ya se que ya pasó el 14 de febrero pero mejor tarde que nunca... No se si en Ciudad República celebrarán esta fecha pero por el bien de mi fic espero que si.

Como siempre cualquier review, sugerencia y crítica constructiva se acepta con mucho agrado.

¡Gracias de antemano por leer!


End file.
